glorioussimleaguefootballfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Week 2
This Week's Games: Beasts @ Renegades Tigers @ Firebirds Sharks @ Wolves Rhinos @ Rockets New York Beasts @ Oklahoma City Renegades Final Score: Renegades 17, Beasts 0 Game Summary: Renegades DT Art Donovan finally stepped up to lead the team to a shutout over one of the best rushing teams in the league. Notable Facts: Ken Stabler went 8-16 for 60 yards. 5 of his 8 incomplete passes were drops. Johnny Unitas went 7-10 for 107 yards. 4 of those receptions for 89 yards and the TD were all made by newly-aquired Alvin Harper. Renegade RB Ernie Davis went 15 carries for 48 yards and a TD. Natrone Means and Christian Okoye combine for -3 yards. Stabler had 37 of the teams 41 rushing yards. Game MVP: Renegade WR Alvin Harper. He scored a TD and made a clutch catch on 3rd and 17. Moscow Tigers @ Ontario Firebirds Final Score: Tigers 17, Firebirds 6 Game Summary: A lack of Offensive attack results in the Firebirds losing this game. The Tigers advance to 2-0 while the Firebirds fall to 0-2. Injury Report: Tiger DT Jerome Brown was injured on the first play of the game. He has minor back spasms and will be out for a week. Notable Facts: Firebirds QB Bernie Kosar sets a record for pass attempts with 27. He went 19-27 for 160 yards and 1 INT. Bart Starr went 3-4 for 20 yards and an INT. The slump continues for Walter Payton, as he had a mere 24 yards on 11 carries. Gale Sayers had 1 TD and 95 yards on 15 carries. Tiger CB Curtis Walker had a pick six today. Firebird FS Earl Thomas had an INT as well. Game MVP: Tiger HB Gale Sayers. He had a TD. New Jersey Sharks @ Oxnard Wolves Final Score: Sharks 24, Wolves 10 Game Summary: The Sharks exploded with offense in the 4th quarter, scoring 21 points in the final quarter in their first victory of season 2, both preseason and regular season. Notable Facts: It was 3-3 at the start of the fourth quarter. Earl Campbell finally returned in this game, trucking for 75 yards and 2 TD's on 12 carries. Wolves QB Jim Harbaugh tops Bernie Kosar's 56 minute old record of pass attempts, as he went 22-32 for 190 yards, 1 TD, and 3 INT's. LeSean McCoy and Emmitt Smith combine for 41 yards on 7 carries. Sharks DE Reggie White had 2 sacks. Game MVP: Wolves QB Jim Harbaugh. The Sharks wouldn't have won without his terrible showing. Michigan Rhinos @ Carolina Rockets Final Score: Rhinos 20, Rockets 17 Game Summary: Tom Brady and Joe Montana had an Epic QB Duel, but the Rhinos pull it out on a game winning Field Goal with 8 seconds left. Notable Facts: Joe Montana went 12-17 for 206 yards, 1 TD, and 1 INT. Tom Brady went 15-20 for 194 yards, 2 TD's, and 1 INT. OJ Simpson had 62 yards on 14 carries. Mike Rozier had 44 yards and 1 TD on 8 carries. Rockets Defensemen Chuck Bednarik and Charlie Waters combined for 9 Tackles. Rhinos WR Andre Reed had 5 receptions for 61 yards and a TD, meanwhile Raymond Berry of the Rockets had 4 catches for 119 yards and a Touchdown. Game MVP: Tom Brady lead his team to their second victory of the season.